Ailments
Many ailments plague the city of Ravensridge, ranging from devastating infections, to anthropomorphic curses. Many facilities exist to cure and suppress the variety of illnesses, but some still have no cure. Nonetheless, one must be careful not to contract many of these diseases, as the medical landscape in Ravensridge is rudimentary at best. Curse-based Ailments Lycanthropy To contract lycanthropy, one must be bitten or scratched by a werewolf. Lycanthropes are a breed of creature that the disease originates from. A werewolf can voluntarily control transformations at all times other than an exposed full moon, at which the transformation is automatic. A werewolf can be killed by a silver weapon, or by excessive normal forces. Those afflicted by lycanthropy tend to notice enhanced strength and smell, as well as a somewhat increased appetite. When transformed, the afflicted retain basic drives and motives but become somewhat of a beast. House Nightingale have been subject to this curse for generations. Vampirism Vampirism affects very few of the people in Ravensridge, and most try to keep it a secret for fear of The Order of the Dawn. Half vampires are more common; this affliction is caused when a mortal is bitten or bled by a full or half vampire. A full vampire is only created by a full ritualistic procedure known to very few. The ritual often lasts many days and is excruciatingly painful. Full vampires must feed on mortal blood once every few days or fall extremely Ill. Half vampires still must feed, but can last as long as three weeks before adverse effects appear. Sunlight affects half-vampires to some degree, but will only be fatal if the exposure is for a full day. Full vampires immediately start to sizzle in sunlight and will die within the hour if given full exposure. House Barlow is a notable family of vampires. Biology-based Ailments Rat-Rot Rat-Rot is a disease transmitted by the bite of a rat. The disease spreads decay from the site of the bite and slowly spreads until the body is encompassed. The disease works in a similar way to frost-bite; literally killing the flesh as is spreads. The only known way to treat rat-rot is to cut away the dead flesh before it spreads further and cauterize the injury. The notable difference between Rat-Rot and frost-bite is the contagious nature of former. Physical contact with the affected area is enough to transmit the disease between humans. Markenfitz Disease Markenfitz disease is named after Dr. Demetri Markenfitz, who discovered the disease 40 years ago. The disease is characteristic of a common plague, with regular cases of necrosis in the limbs, madness, frothing at the mouth, paralysis, brain damage and eventually, death. Skin lesions also occur in some cases, but those without can get treatment at the red baths, which soothes the pain and stints the spread of necrosis significantly. To date however, there is no cure, and all cases eventually lead to death. Somatic Madness Contracted from contact with deep fiends and creations from places like the far realm. It’s common knowledge that such unnatural horrors can break a man’s mind, but they can all sunder his flesh. Regardless of whether contact with such abominations have driven an individual mad, their flesh can be be afflicted by an aberrant disease where it no longer knows how to exist. A person’s flesh and bones will begin to twist and warp, at best leaving them hideously deformed and at worse turning them into an aberrant horror themselves.